


Skeleton Lord

by Footie-Pajamas (LoopyDice)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/Footie-Pajamas
Summary: Every time she shut her eyes, she saw bones swaying in the wind. They clinked softly against each other like wind chimes.





	Skeleton Lord

Callisto shivered, her teeth pressing indents into her lip as she read through the page. 

‘The Skeleton Lord would often skin His enemies and leave the corpses hanging in the forest. The animals would then pick the flesh from their bones. Once picked clean, the bones would awaken as one of the Skeleton Lord’s faithful servants with His will and power running through them.’

What a frightful thought. Who would ever write such a thing? 

She closed the book and put it back on its shelf. She tried to deny the thrill of excitement she felt when she first picked it up. Skeleton Lord. The name, His Name, echoed in her ears. She was being completely ridiculous. It was a silly morbid children's story. It should not consume her thoughts this way.

She heard her mother call her from the front of the shop and quickly scuttled out of the dark reaches of the dusty bookstore.

"Don't wander off, Callisto!" 

"Sorry, mom," she mumbled, putting the book out of her mind.

 

That night Callisto couldn't sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw bones swaying in the wind. They clinked softly against each other like wind chimes. Frustrated, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

That was when she realized the sound wasn't in her own mind. It was coming from outside her window.

Terror shot through her and she froze in place. This couldn't be! She was imagining it! Try as she might, she couldn't banish the sound of clicking bones. Taking a deep breath, she mustered up the courage to rise from her bed and tread on silent feet and shaking knees to her window. She looked out and the sight took her breath away.

It wasn't one skeleton hanging from a tree. It was hundreds, thousands, covering every tree on the block like Christmas ornaments. They clattered together like not a wind chime, but an orchestra.

Callisto shivered again. Instead of fear, excitement rushed through her, filling her with a longing she had never known before. She could not resist opening the window and climbing out.

She clambered down the side of the house ignoring the way her skin was scrapped raw. She landed hard on her ankle, rolling it. The pain was nothing but a distant feeling in the back of her mind. She walked on her hurt ankle to where the skeleton hung like fruit. Surrounded by the bones, she dropped to her knees and prostrated herself. She felt heaviness settle around her, crushing her. She recognized His presence. He was here!

Bony finger tips pressed against her skin, digging in until that clicked against her own bones. 

"Yes!" she cried. "Oh please! Thank you, Lord, thank you!" He was tearing at her flesh, freeing her bones. Joy suffused her. She had never felt as free, as happy, as fulfilled as she did in that moment.

Freeing her took hours. Her Lord carefully scrapped her flesh, piece by loving piece. She waited patiently, in rapture. Her Lord was so very good to her. When she was finally cleaned, his presence filled her, making her bones shivered. 

She rose and turned to the dangling bones. She laughed at them for she was one of her Lord’s favorite and they were but decorations.

She stalked away with clinking bones, leaving her old trappings behind.

 

Her parents woke to an empty room and a pile of flesh on the lawn.


End file.
